


Handling (and loving) An Omega

by forIhaveSinned (RiyaMaknae17)



Series: 9% ABO [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cause I don't follow their schedule I'm sorry-, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung, Smut, Very angst, but also fluff, i have warned you, not canon, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyaMaknae17/pseuds/forIhaveSinned
Summary: There’s a problem with every pack/group that are created through reality shows. Since the members can not be controlled, the dynamics within the group can be unbalanced.For example, Nine Percent; one beta, three un-gendered pups, four alphas, and a non.Too many alphas, no omega. And a... non?That non was Zhu Zhengting. Someone who has no second-gender, no scent, no bond, no nothing.That was, until he discovers that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t a non afterall.





	1. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this book? Angsty, late-bloomer, stories of other ABO idols. (Zhang Yixing, Yoon Kihyun, Jeon Jungkook, etc.)
> 
> \+ I can’t believe the lack of ABO 9%/Idol Producer fics?! Y’all where are you at
> 
> Omega Zhengting is a must, that dude is soooo cute and caring.
> 
> I will update when I’m moody/emo/sad.  
> I hope you enjoy~ <3333

“Watch where you’re stepping, Kun.”

“I am.”

“You stepped too far, Xukun.”

“Fucking hell, Ziyi. Why are you always on my case.”

“We’re  _ debuting,  _ not playing around on stage.  _ Focus. _ ”

 

Zhengting close his eyes and the momentary break from the - now too bright - lights of their dance studio relieved him for a short while. He raises his right hand and rubs his temple to ease the tension straining his head. Zhengting’s head was  _ pounding _ , as if someone stuffed it in sand and pounded on him with a hammer. The thin dancer figured it was from lack of sleep, stress, and just the pressure of preparing for their debut combined.

 

“Did you just step on me?”

“Sorry ge, I didn’t mean-”

 

Before the apologetic Linong could finish, Xukun already swung his fist. The angered idol’s target was the nearest thing to him, the wall. A crack was heard as the two collided, and if it wasn’t for Xukun’s physics of being an alpha, he would’ve broken a couple of bones in his hand.

 

“Are you all playing some sick joke today? Why is everyone so irritating?!”

 

Feeling his balance swaying, Zhengting reaches out for the wall to his left. Fan Cheng Cheng, who was standing across the room, saw the unsteady movements of his elder ge and gave Zhengting a worried glance. Although, he didn’t dare to move as the tension in the room rises.

 

“No one’s annoying. You’re just too self-centered to notice your mistakes.” Ziyi said with venom, his eyes holding a red hue as anger seeped out.

 

Xukun’s jaws clench as he balled his fist, knuckles turning white. Zhengting’s condition wasn’t any better. Feeling like he could throw up at any moment, the usual peace-loving fairy made no move to stop the two alphas from arguing. Added with the constant shouting, his headache became worse. Zhengting squeezes his eyes shut and fully leans against the wall. A dull ache in his stomach began to form, so Zhengting clutches his thin arms around himself comfortingly.

 

“That’s not something you can say, Ziyi. Kun didn’t make huge mistakes.” Yanjun finally steps up, tone kept as calm as possible. As he was also another alpha, the angered tone of the two younger alphas didn’t phase him.

 

“Stop making excuses for him,  _ ge _ . If our  _ center _ doesn’t put on his best performance, maybe he doesn’t deserves to be the center.

 

Having been shocked for the past few minutes, the eldest Zhangjing recovered and says, “don’t say that, Ziyi. I know you don’t mean-”

 

“Shut up, Zhangjing ge.” The commanding tone- which was very close to the alpha’s voice -directed at the smaller beta made Yanjun ball his hands in anger.  _ No one _ , not even one of his group mates should use that kind of tone on one of his dearest friend.

 

“Ziyi ge,  _ stop it _ .” The youngest alpha in the room said with so much authority, that even the three older alphas flinches. Xiaogui was usually an easy-going person, playful and not serious about the roles he possess as an alpha. But when the smallest alpha was mad, he could even intimidate the other older, and larger alphas.

 

“Or what?” Ziyi said with his eyebrows furrowed, “are you seriously going to defend Xukun here?”

 

Couldn’t take it anymore, Xukun launches forward and grabs Ziyi by the collar of his shirt. “Why you!”

 

Ziyi only snorts and stood tall, not relenting to Xukun’s grip as he looks down on the slightly shorter male. “Oh, so I’m the bad guy now.” Not liking the situation unfolding in front of him, the youngest, Justin whimpered and stuck close to Linong which was closest to him.

 

This was the problem of groups formed through reality shows. The results of the final lineup aren’t controlled, which results in an unbalance of dynamics within the group. Nine percent was lucky-  _ lucky _ with bad fortune. The group consisted of one beta, three un-gendered pups,  _ four _ alphas, and a  _ non _ .

 

One glance at the group and anyone would know that there were  _ too  _ many alphas. Added with having  _ no omega at all _ , it wasn’t rare that the four alphas would be at each other’s throat often. The only beta in the group had it hard. Zhangjing has to make the four alphas peaceful while keeping the younger, unpresented members calm. Zhengting also wants to help relieve Zhangjing’s stress and burdens. 

 

But he couldn’t.

 

Four years had passed since the normal age for second-gender presentation, so, Zhengting was assigned as a non. Someone who has no second-gender, no scent, no bond, no nothing.

 

The bond part may a bit wrong though, as Zhengting always felt like he had a bond with his Yuehwa boys. Now, he felt the same for Nine percent. The problem was that, others couldn’t feel the same bond as he did.

 

Pulling himself up from the wall, Zhengting slowly head towards where the alphas were arguing. He decided that even if he was ungendered, he would help Zhangjing with their temporary pack in anyway he could. Even if it killed him to move around in his pained state, because the worry of being a  _ burden _ to his group mate outweighed any other logic.

 

By now, Yanjun had made a move to stop the used-to-be-bestfriends alphas from fighting, when Zhangjing laid a hand on his shoulder. “You’re too angered at the moment to stop them, calm down.” Soothing pheromones were released and Yanjun’s lungs were filled with the smell of olives and cinnamon. The smell was both calming and relaxing.

 

That was one of the many things surprising about You Zhangjing. Everything about him screamed  _ OMEGA _ , from his kind appearance to his soothing personality, so it was a huge surprise when the eldest confirmed he was just a beta.

 

At that moment in time, Zhengting had thought that no one could be a more perfect omega, if it wasn’t Zhangjing.

 

Yanjun have now calmed down, giving Zhangjing a thankful smile. “I’ll go calm down the children, can you and Xiaogui handle them?” Zhangjing asked, but the shorter already knew Yanjun’s answer.

 

The dimpled man nods in confirmation, which allowed Zhangjing to head over to Justin and Linong, who was clinging to each other at the corner of the dance studio. The youngest was hidden in Linong’s chest, body slightly shaking, cleary scared of the alphas.

 

Yanjun looks over at Xiaogui, who was also staring back at him. The two made eye contact before Yanjun signalled their move to stop Ziyi and Xukun. But before the two alphas could even take another step, the staggering Zhengting had reached his destination.

 

“Why are you even the leader? You can’t even lead us.” Ziyi furthur provokes Xukun. The knuckles holding onto Ziyi’s collar turned even whiter- if that was possible.

 

“Are you jealous? That you never got to be the center,  _ huh? _ ” Xukun spat back, rage controlling his body. At the sentence, something ignited inside Ziyi. His eyes turned deep red, as he also grabs Xukun’s collar.

 

Zhengting was standing right besides the two, but his presence remained unnoticed. He then reach his hand out and places it on both alpha’s arms before saying with a tired, strained voice, “you guys should calm-” But before Zhengting could finish his sentence, he was slammed to the floor by both of the alphas, at the same time.

 

Everyone went silent then.

 

The two alphas who were the culprit of throwing the fragile Zhengting froze in their position, eyes wide. Nobody moved, all staring with shocked and unbelieving expressions. Zhengting was also frozen in his spot on the floor, not processing what had happened. The pain, however, did register soon after.

 

It was an unspoken rule among the Nine percent members, no, even back when they were on that survival show, to never physically assert power or verbally abuse Zhengting, as an alpha. Everyone knew Zhengting has an unforgettable memory with alphas in another country, and how bad it affected the poor dancer. So, the other trainees did everything to protect Zhengting.

 

Xukun and Ziyi’s actions was exactly what they agreed to never do.

 

Xukun, being the fastest to realise that what he did was wrong, quickly lets go of Ziyi’s collar and reaches for Zhengting, “Zhengting I’m sorry I didn’t mea-”

 

“Stop,” Zhengting cuts off, eyes glossy. The dancer’s breathing picks up, as his chest tightened. “Don’t come close to me! Stop  _ touching _ me!”

 

Zhengting’s frame seemed smaller than usual as panic settled in him. The headache and dull ache in the pit of his stomach increases more and more as time passes. The other eight in the room watched, in shock, as he shouts, curled on the cold floor.

 

A sheet of sweat now covered Zhengting’s skin, which was becoming redder by the minute. Zhengting thought that the pain couldn’t get any worse, but apparently he thought wrong as his body became feverish.

 

“Zhengting ge..” ChengCheng gasped and clumsily made his way to the older boy. But once his hands touches Zhengting’s skin, ChengCheng quickly retracted it back. “Ting ge.. your skin.. it’s burning!”

 

_ Hot… so hot…It burns… _

_ No, stop! Stop touching me! Why are they doing this.. it hurts! It HURTS! It hurts so bad…  _ Zhengting whimpered in his mind.

 

By now, tears are trickling down Zhengting’s flushed cheeks. The droplets are cool, which soothed the burning skin.

 

In a sudden movement of pain, panic, stress and confusion, Zhengting stood up and stumbled towards the door. 

 

_ Go out. Must get out. GET AWAY!   _ Something inside Zhengting screamed in distress.

 

He desperately reaches for the door knob, but couldn’t with his shaky arms. Slamming his head face-first into the door, Zhengting leaned all of his weight on the structure. His body starts to slide down the door as Zhengting closes his eyes and falls to the floor.

 

“Zhengting!”      “Ting ge!”

 

Only when Zhengting’s slim figure hit the floor did anyone rush to his aid.

 

The first person to reach him was Justin. “‘Ting ge!” The youngest boy cried as he dropped down to sit besides his unconcious ge. He immediately pulled Zhengting’s head onto his lap, acting as a cushion. Justin took a hold of Zhengting’s hand, desperately squeezing onto the burning skin.

 

“It’s alright, you’re safe now.. You’re safe..” Justin sobbed as he rubbed the back of the elders’ hand soothingly.

 

Justin knew why Zhengting was so fragile around alphas. Because, he had seen the incident first hand. Zhengting cries’ from earlier held the same emotions from that night; confusion, pain, and helplessness. Justin regretted not being able to help his  _ older brother _ , but he had been too young to see. And too naive to understand.

 

You Zhangjing was the second person to react.

 

“Yanjun, Xiaogui, stay here with Ziyi and Xukun. Chengcheng, call the ambulance,” the small beta said calmly, before rushing over to Justin’s side. “Justin, let me see Zhengting.”

 

The youngest complied without resisting, although his hands still clutched onto Zhengting’s. Zhangjing places a hand onto Zhengting’s forehead and immediately felt the high temperature through his skin. He then leans towards the crook of Zhengting’s neck and took a sniff at the pulsating scent gland.

 

Looking up quickly, Zhangjing’s eyes were wide in shock. “What’s wrong?!” Justin asked.

 

Zhangjing only mumbled incoherent words under his breath in response. It was that moment when Zhengting regained unconciousness and let out a low moan. Zhangjing’s breath hitched as his theory was confirmed.

 

Everyone in the room snapped their head to look at the person that just let out the sound. “W-what was that?” Linong squeaked out. The boy’s pupil were shaking, but he put up his brave mask over his face.

 

“ChengCheng! Did you call the ambulance yet?!” Zhangjing’s voice came off in a hurry, which unsettled everyone else.

 

The mentioned boy squeaked slightly before pulling his phone away from his ear to reply, “Y-Yes! But they said they’ll get here in twenty minutes.”

 

Zhangjing sighed loudly, “we don’t have that much time.. Linong! Carry Zhengting outside! Justin, go with him and hail a taxi… Yanjun! Calm everyone down and then follow us to the hospital.”

 

Linong scramble over to Zhengting and with the help of Zhangjing, he manages to carry the dancer bridal-style. Linong then followed after Justin, who left the room a second earlier to hail a taxi.

 

“Zhangjing, what’s wrong with Zhengting?” Yanjun questioned as the beta was almost out the door.

 

Zhangjing stopped abruptly, stares deep into each of the alphas’ eyes and says, “Zhengting’s going through his presentation.”

  
  



	2. Vanilla Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhengting finally wakes up to a relieved Justin.. only to find that he was gone for longer than he thought.
> 
> Although he has a fear of alphas, Yanjun made Zhengting feel different. 
> 
> "Vanilla Latte" , so sweet and somehow pure. Perfect for Zhengting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VOMIT OF WORDS AHEAD
> 
> ( I honestly don't know how fluff works BYE )

“He’ll be okay.. We need to trust them,” Zhangjing said as he rubs soothing circle on Justin’s back. The beta tried to sound as convincing as possible, but dramatically fails as his voice wavered.

“B-But,” the youngest hiccups, eyes puffy and red from crying, “h-his voice ge… he s-sounded like he was in s-so much p-pain..”

“I know Minghao… I know,” Zhangjing replies, a sorrowful expression clear on his face. The elder knew what had happend to Zhengting when he and Justin went abroad last year. Having told of the story first-hand from the youngest, Zhangjing couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain Zhengting and Justing held from the trauma. 

The boy who sat on Justin’s other side scooted closer. Linong’s hand made it’s way to Justin’s hunched shoulder, giving comforting pats. “Zhengting ge’s strong, we need to also be strong for him,” the Taiwanese boy’s words held maturity, although Zhangjing knew he was as shaken up as Justin. 

Zhangjing felt bad for Linong, as he couldn’t sooth the boy with his hands full with the shaking Justin. Sometimes Zhangjing wished he could duplicate his body, as it seemed like everyone needed him. From the alphas, to the ungendered pups. Before, Zhangjing was glad that Zhengting was a non. It meant that he wouldn’t have to deal with Zhengting’s dynamic’s characterics much. Zhangjing also felt guilty, he sometimes unconciously ignores Zhengting’s presence. But he swears it wasn’t intentional. Because of Zhengting’s lack of scent, people often overlook his presence. But now that Zhengting’s presenting - and most likely an omega - Zhangjing doesn’t know what to do.

The sound of hurried footsteps grew louder as a group arrived where the three was sitting on plastic chairs, in front of the emergency room where Zhengting had entered earlier.

“Zhangjing ge!” Chengcheng shouted as he was the first one to arrive. Panting, he drops onto the chair besides Zhangjing as he literally ran to them. “Is ‘Ting ge alright?” As Chengcheng finishes his sentence, the rest of their group - the four alphas - arrives.

Zhangjing looks up at each of the alphas as they approaches. Yanjun kept his stoic facade, as he stood near Zhangjing and the younger ones. Xiaogui chose to sit besides Linong, seemingly offering the younger comfort and assurance. Linong did break down, though, not being able to keep his strong facade anymore.

Zhangjing’s eyes land on the last two alphas, who chose to sit across from them, sitting side-by-side. Xukun’s face was filled with worry, and guilt. He places both his elbows on his knee and bent forward, posture hunched. As for Ziyi, he leaned against the wall, head facing upwards. His face remains unreadable, as he shut his eyes tight.

Turning his head back towards Chengcheng, Zhangjing sighs before replying, “they just wheeled him into the ER. I don’t know how long, but from what I saw, he’s presenting.”

“Presenting? But how-”

“I don’t know Linong.. I don’t know.” Zhangjing said tiredly, fatigue finally crashing on him.

At that moment, a loud shrill scream sounded from the ER doors. The eight waiting outside immediately recognizes it to be Zhenting’s. The difference was that, this voice contained a lot of pain. So much pain as if someone had pressed a scorching hot, branding iron onto the owner’s voice’s skin. Many more cries and shrieks followed after the first, filled with the same pain as before. If not, intensified.

“Please.. Don’t touch me..” Loud sobs from Zhengting’s throat was heard, loud and clear by everyone. By now, Justin was bawling his eyes out, along with Chengcheng and Linong. Xiaogui and Yanjun had tried their best to remain calm, but couldn’t help but feel their chest clench at Zhengting’s desperate cries.

Zhangjing also had tears in his eyes. He couldn’t help but empathise in Zhengting’s pain, as he had experienced his cousin go through a similar experience before. Through tear-brimmed eyes, Zhangjing observes the two alphas across from him, who -partially- were the cause of all this.

Xukun had already hid his face in the palm of his hands, tears not seen but cleary heard, as he whispers ‘I’m sorry’ over and over. Zhangjing knew the center was kind-hearted, and his earlier actions were purely accidental and pheromones-driven. Seeing their charismatic leader so broken by guiltiness tore a piece of Zhangjing’s heart.

The beta averts his attention to Ziyi next. He did not hear any sounds from the tall alpha since they arrived, and thought that Ziyi did not feel guilty at all. But when Zhangjing saw his face, he mentally slapped himself from doubting the usually kind-hearted alpha. Ziyi was in the same position as before, head against the wall, arms laying uselessly besides him. Still with his eyes closed, Zhangjing could make out the tears that flowed steadily down Ziyi’s cheeks. The alpha’s face were scrunched up in pain, expression screamed guiltiness. Zhangjing was sure the younger was as guilty about his actions as Xukun. Their way of expressing it was just different.

“Zhengting will be alright.. So we can apologize to him then,” Yanjun suddenly spoke up, taking lead to comfort the younger ones instead of Zhangjing.

The beta could only pray.

If Zhengting would make it through his presentation, he would have to survive his heat. Which Zhangjing knew will hurt, a lot. As a late presentation -especially four years after the normal age- will be ten times worse than normal.

“Hope.. let’s hope.” Zhangjing whispered, accompanied by a tear-stained smile.

  
  
  
  


Zhengting felt like everything was numb. From his head to toe, every piece of skin didn’t feel like his own. The burning feeling from earlier had died down completely, and only left a thin layer of redness. But Zhengting really didn’t know when earlier was. Has it been only one day? Two? Three? God help Zhengting, how long has it been since he was last fully conscious?

Faded memories of him slipping in and out of consciousness were the only things he remembered. The next thing he knew, Zhengting was lying on a hospital bed with IV drips connected to his arms. The pain had subsided by then, which only left a dull ache all over his body. Blinking a few more times, Zhengting registered his surrounding. The soft cream wall decorated with flowery patterns calmed him, the soft curves of each petal lured his eyes deliciously.

Zhengting suddenly felt something shift in his palm, although the nerves there was subdued because of the numbness. The recently presented male slowly turn his aching neck to his right. There he saw a sweet Justin, clutching onto his hand, fingers laced with Zhengting’s own. The younger was sitting on a chair, body leaning half on his bed and his head rests on his own arm.

“Minghao..” Zhengting croaks out, voice hoarse after not using it for many days. The boy besides him did stir. The clump of dirty-blonde hair sleepily looks up, with his free hand rubbing at his eyes. 

“Good morning, Minghao.” Zhenting managed a tired smile, cooing at the adorable boy. Justin’s eyes widened when he realizes that his beloved ge, was awake.

“Z-Zhengting ge?” Justin stuttered out, the hand holding Zhengting’s tightening. Zhengting gave a small nod back, body still sore. After receiving the confirmation, Justin’s eyes widened, before another wave of tear washes over him. This time, it was out of pure joy.

“Zhengting ge uwaaaaaaa..” Justin wailed as he drop his body into Zhengting’s hold lightly. Careful not to injure the elder, but enough to seek comfort. Justin snuck his nose closer to Zhengting’s neck where the scent gland was, his body unconsciously seeking comfort from Zhengting’s new, sweet scent.

Zhenting pats the younger with a smile, “I’m alright now, how long was I out for?”

After calming down for a little bit, Justin replies, “two weeks ge… two long weeks..” Zhenting stops moving his hands in shock, not believing what he just heard. “T-Two weeks?!” Justin nodded in confirmation. “We were all so worried ge, especially the other ges, they feel very guilty.” Zhengting shuddered once more, as he remembers the incident. Although he knew very well that Xukun and Ziyi weren’t that kind of person, he couldn’t forget the betrayal of when they acted violently, similarly to the alphas back in Korea.

“Minghao,” Zhenting whispered calmly, grabbing the younger’s attention. “Yes?” Zhengting’s eyebrows scrunches up slightly, as he contemplates his next sentence while staring off into the distance. 

“Let’s.. Go home.”

  
  
  
  


It wasn’t long until there were knocks on the hospital room’s door. “Come in!” Justin shouted happily. Having already finished cleaning his face ten minutes ago, Justin was now helping Zhengting prepare to head back to their shared dorm.

The silver-haired man steps into the room with a warm, dimpled-smile. Zhengting stops what he was doing, and stares at the tall man. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Yanjun asks, arms shoved inside his pockets to show a non-threatening stance.

“I-I’m fine,” Zhengting manages to stutter out. He wasn’t used to Yanjun giving him such a charming smile, as before, they merely were just an alpha and a non.

When Yanjun first stepped into the room, he was immediately taken back by the sweet scent that belongs to none other than Zhu Zhengting. Yanjun instantly tries to control himself as much as possible, by relaxing his posture, as the smell of warm honey and… lavender(?) radiated off the omega in uncontrolled waves. What a weird combination of addictive, yet soothing scent, Yanjun had thought.

“Yanjun ge! Zhengting ge wants some cake to take home!” Justin beams as he helps Zhengting stand up on shaky legs.

“It’s fine Justi-”

“Alright, we’ll stop by the cafe near the dorm,” Yanjun cuts in abruptly while Zhengting was denying. The alpha then shoots a heart-stealing grin at the stunned omega, which completely melts the rest of Zhengting’s resistance.

“I’ll help. Justin, can you carry all your things?” The younger nods fast, eager to be helpful. The dimpled-male then turns towards Zhengting, his intense eyes caught the pretty omega completely off guard. “Think you can stand on your own?” Yanjun said, almost teasingly, with his infamous grin.

Feeling offended, Zhengting scoffs, “Yes, of course. I’m not completely helpless you know.” Now Zhengting was standing up fully, but hus hands are still clutching onto the bed for support. He made a daring step forward, only to realize too late that maybe, his legs were too shaky after all. But before the omega could fall completely, Yanjun already had Zhengting in his arms.

Being at this close of a proximity, Zhengting could finally smell the eldest alpha’s scent. It was a mix of grilled almonds - or nuts in general - and roasted marshmallows. It reminded Zhengting of being near a campfire; comforting and secure.

“Not helpless, huh?” Yanjun asks with raised eyebrows, the corner of his lips raised in amusement. Zhengting bits his lips in embarrassment and looks down to hide his flushed cheeks. He then slowly stood up, now with the help of Yanjun, as the alpha had snaked his arms around the omega’s waist. The two steadily made their way out of the hospital and to the parking lot, with an energetic Justin trailing behind.

“I’ll sit in the back!” Justin more than happily volunteers when Yanjun unlocks the car. As quickly as he had offered, the youngest bundled into the back seat.

“I guess you're sitting shotgun then,” Yanjun smiled warmly at the omega, who only shrugged in reply. Yanjun then settled Zhengting into his seat, also reaching over to fasten his seatbelt. Zhengting used all his willpower to ignore the closeness between them.

Zhengting was flustered. Well, of course he already knew he had a big fat attraction to not only one- but maybe all six of his group mates. (Justin and ChengCheng didn’t count, as they were his lifelong  _ babies _ .) It did not stop him from burning bright red whenever they compliment him, or do something nice- like what Yanjun was doing right now.

Before, Zhengting knew that having a crush on them was pointless, since he was a non. But now that he presented - as an omega at that - Zhengting kind of understood why he felt that way. The downside of presenting so far was that, he couldn’t be subtle with his emotions anymore, because omegas freely expresses their feelings. They’re supposed to be affectionate, kind, and sensitive about these things. Zhengting wasn’t sure whether he could be the perfect omega for Nine Percent.

And that is when anxiety crashed into him.

What if he can’t be the omega that everyone needs? Will they abandon him? What if I’m not enough as an omega?

So many what if’s. Just running wildly in his head, all jumbled together and making Zhengting’s head dizzy.

“Hey, you’re alright?” Yanjun’s voice was the anchor that snapped him out of his turmoil. The alpha then places a comforting hand on the omega’s wrist, eyes filled with concern. Zhengting only then noticed that they already arrived in front of their favorite cafe. Justin was long gone out the car, and was entering the cafe by now.

Zhengting directed his head back to the expectant alpha, and gave Yanjun his best, dazzling smile. “All good.”

Although not convinced, Yanjun lets the matter go and exited the car. The alpha male helped Zhengting down from the vehicle and enters the cafe. Once they stepped inside, the scent of pastries and hot drinks hit Zhengting full-force, which caused the omega's head to spin. Zhengting struck his toe down as his nose flared from the over-sensitivity.

“Is the smell too strong for you?” Yanjun asks worriedly, completely forgetting that newly presented omegas are very sensitive to smell.

Zhengting nods back, one hand already pinching his nose. Yanjun smiles understandingly, before leading them both back into the car. When they settled down again, Yanjun whisks his phone out and starts typing. Zhengting raises an eyebrow at it but did not question anything.

Not long after, Justin came out of the cafe with two paper bags in hand. “I got you food~” The boy said, face scrunched up in delight. Zhengting wondered if he has ever seen the younger happier.

“What did you get?” Zhengting asks, eyes trained on the two bags curiously. Zhengting had always been a sweet tooth, just anything  _ but  _ chocolate.

“Ta-da! I got you a strawberry mousse cake! Aren’t I good at choosing?” Justin stated proudly, clearly looking forward the the compliments. Zhengting smiled back proudly, ruffling a bit of the younger’s hair in the process. “Of course our little Minghao is the best.”

After getting what he wanted, Justin beams brightly, before passing the second paper bag over to Yanjun. Zhengting eyes it suspiciously, “and what’s that?”

Yanjun gives the omega a knowing smirk, “curious, aren’t you?” Taking the bait, Zhengting crosses his arms and pouts. “Fine, I won’t ask.”

Suddenly, a cold substance was lightly placed against his cheek and Zhengting quickly recoiled back with a high-pitched squeak. Seeing the  _ adorable _ reaction, Yanjun laughed loudly with the item in hand.

“I asked Justin to get you a vanilla latte. That’s what you like, right?” Zhengting couldn’t help but feel bashful at Yanjun’s consideration. No, just the fact that the older had cared enough to know Zhengting’s favorite drink, (if the amount of times he had ordered the beverage did not give it away) made the omega feel pure bliss.

“Thank you,” Zhengting quietly replied back, as he shyly take the drink from Yanjun’s hand.

Yanjun then starts the car’s engine once again, as he smiled off into the distance. “No problem, Tingting.” The nickname rolled off Yanjun’s tounge so smoothly, yet playfully, it made butterfly dance in Zhengting’s stomach. The dimples didn’t help, as the omega had to force his very existence to not poke them. Instead, Zhengting focused on sipping the sweet drink in his hand.

“Let’s go home.” Just those three words from Yanjun broke Zhengting out of his crush-daydream state.

The anxiety and worries about facing the rest of his group came whirling back. The short hour Zhengting had spent with Yanjun and Justin distracted him from his real concerns.

What if the rest hate him? What if he causes a rupture between their bonds? How could he face the rest of the alphas? Especially the Xukun and Ziyi.. can Zhengting really forgive and forget them when he gets back?

Zhengting’s mind drifted furthur and furthur away, as the three arrives closer to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, HOW DO Y'ALL LIKE MY NEW PROFILE PIC?!
> 
> COMMENT AYEEEE FOR HOT YANCHEN IS LOVE <33333


End file.
